


The Library

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Library [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lemon, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by Elyndys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Elyndys--"Not too talkative, are you?" I teased. "Still," I continued, running a finger lightly along his exposed collarbone, "I bet you can be very vocal when you want to be."He gave me a lingering look to match my own and said, "Yes. I can be as vocal as you like."





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

_// Corey was nearly delirious with fucking; his body and mind and everything centered at his asshole, around the big, black cock that slammed into him again and again. "Oh!" he cried, "fuck me, Jesse! Fuck me!" And he repeated it over and over, a nasty mantra in rhythm with Jesse's hips: "Fuck me fuck me fuck me," and then, as Jesse moved even faster, he was all but inaudible as he chanted "Fuck fuck fuck fuck." And then Corey's lips went slack, and his eyes opened wide without seeing anything and he roared like some kind of animal, and his balls rammed up against him as if they'd been slapped upward and he came: his cock flew up and slapped against his belly, then surged forward and shot without being touched, splattering the front of the checkout counter with hot boycum, moving up and down like a firehose out of control, spewing fat strings of sticky stuff, thick as pudding and hitting the counter with a slapping sound._

_The spasming of Corey's asshole shoved Jesse over the edge and he growled so loud and hard he hurt his throat as his hips lurched forward, planting his cock so hard an deep into Corey's butt that the boy screamed, and he felt the pounding behind his balls and the explosion at the head of his dick as he came, pumping what felt like quarts of hot spunk into the condom up Corey's ass. //_ [1]  
  
I shifted uncomfortably in my seat: luckily my lower half was invisible due to the desk I sat at. I laid aside my book and sighed in annoyance. Now I couldn't even come to the library and read without my body coming over all unnecessary. Was I that sex-crazed that I couldn't even read about someone else getting some without wanting some for myself? Pervert, me?! Huh, just because I admit to it! But anyway, it still meant I needed to sort myself out by one means or another. So I decided to troll [2] off to a suitably sobering section of the library: management should do the trick, seeing as I knew it was nearby. I could peruse such racy titles as 'The Invergordon Smelter: A Case-Study in Management' and 'On the Conduct of Meetings'[3]. Who needs porn, eh?  
  
So I nonchalantly got to my feet. There weren't a great many people around, so I rearranged myself as discreetly as I could - deep pockets are wonderful things - and headed off in the right direction. But as I passed through the double doors into the area where they usually were, I noticed all the shelves were empty! Oh of course! - I remembered - they were refurbishing the library so lots of books were moving, but I had no idea where to. And I wanted to know! Luckily I heard movement off to my right and spotted a girl about my age kneeling on the floor, moving books from a shelf onto a trolley. She had blondeish hair tied back in a dishevelled ponytail and was wearing a blue sun-dress that looked as though it had shrunk in the wash; on her shoulder I could see the faint mark of a bruise [4]. I approached her, beginning to speak to get her attention, but as soon as I did so she looked at me with a bright, slightly apologetic smile.  
  
"Before you ask, I'm afraid I don't know where anything is! I'm only a temp and I've only been here two days. But if you go round that corner -" she pointed "- you should find Mr. Yuy, and he'll be able to tell you where everything is."  
  
I smiled at her. I bet people had been asking her the same questions all day. Thanking her, I moved off in the direction she'd indicated, hoping she hadn't noticed my current, ahem, predicament, even though she'd been just the right height to see everything; still, she hadn't looked like a particularly observant person. She wore glasses.  
  
At any rate, the distraction was proving beneficial by taking my mind off the matter in hand. This pleased me; so it was with great distress that I turned the corner and saw a sight that did not help one bit.  
  
There were a few people standing around, but I didn't notice them; my attention was focussed on the gorgeous form of a young man, again about my age, who was currently engaged in the act of pulling some shelves apart. I tried not to drool at the image of his sweat-sheened skin, quite a bit of which was visible as he wore a loose green tank top with tight blue jeans.  
  
Did I say great distress? That was an exaggeration. I may have returned to my previous awkward situation with a vengeance, but somehow I didn't care.  
  
But I remembered why I was there. I cleared my throat to ensure my ability to speak would not be too badly impaired. "Mr. Yuy?" I inquired.  
  
To my delight, the young man who had done so much for my current body temperature answered me. "Yeah?"  
  
I smiled brilliantly at him. "I was just wondering, where have all the books that are usually here gone?" Even though it was going to take a lot more than 'Leadership for Dummies' to calm me down now.  
  
"Anything in particular?" He walked towards me. I had to check my tongue wasn't hanging out. I congratulated myself when I realised it wasn't.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Have you got any numbers? All the ones that are usually here are the 650s [5], and they've all moved down to floor 4, but I couldn't tell you anything more specific without looking at the catalogue."  
  
I had a flash of inspiration. "Well, I know some titles but I don't know the numbers. I don't suppose you could help me, could you?"  
  
He looked at me for a moment, then motioned the others to carry on with their work before leading me in the direction I had come from. I got a great chance to ogle his well-defined muscles: I've always had a thing for strong silent types, as this one obviously was. I love to reduce them to whimpering puddles of need, helpless and vulnerable... it's something I seem to be quite good at. I smiled darkly at his back. I'd made some half-hearted attempt to conceal my arousal by folding my hands casually in front of my groin area, but that was causing friction that I really shouldn't have been enjoying as much as I was. But in all honesty, I wasn't that bothered. I almost hoped he'd notice, then at least I'd be able to see what his reaction would be.  
  
At any rate, I decided to make some overtures to this fine specimen of masculinity. I caught up and walked beside him. "So, what can I call you besides 'Mr. Yuy'?"  
  
He turned to look at me: I felt myself go a little wobbly inside under that cool deep blue stare.  
  
"My name's Heero."  
  
"I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell." I tried to make my name sound like it was the two sexiest words in the world.  
  
Which it was at that moment, in a manner of speaking.  
  
We reached a computer terminal where we could look at the catalogue, and I looked at him apologetically. "I'm not familiar with it... Could you...?" He complied easily. Ah, make them think you're totally helpless... they like that, these macho types. Not that there was anything wrong with being the macho type. I leaned close to him as he typed in some titles that I randomly reeled off - titles that, despite being strong contenders in the World's Dullest Tome competition, could not hope to dampen my lust. Especially as I got as close as I could, smelling the faint sweat of exertion on his body, mingled with his manly deodorant. Mmm.  
  
"Not too talkative, are you?" I teased, knowing how annoying this sort of statement was. "Still," I continued, running a finger lightly along his exposed collarbone, "I bet you can be very vocal when you want to be." I didn't care how corny or how forward I was being, if it meant I got to touch this vision I didn't give a damn. And the worst it could get me was a smack in the mouth, and it wasn't as if that hadn't happened before. I'd survived then, I could again... and here was the moment of truth as he turned to look at me. I looked up into his eyes sunnily, my hand still on his chest.  
  
But, luckily, he didn't give me an immediate need to book an appointment with my dentist (man those crowns were expensive!); he just gave me a lingering look to match my own and said, "Yes. I can be as vocal as you like."  
  
Ohhhh... something in those deep eyes, that self-assured stare, those teasing words... The fact that he was onto me, and playing along. I wanted nothing more than to find out just how vocal he could be under my touch. I ran my hand down that muscular chest, circling one nipple with a finger along the way. Looking up at him seductively with a suggestive lick of my lips, I was slightly disappointed to see him still coherent-looking. Was I losing my touch? Ah, but he was saying something.  
  
"...But this is the library. You have to remain silent at all times." He leaned a little towards me with those last few words, a cute little smirk on his face, and I felt a tingle run up my spine as I felt my eyes widen and my mouth fall open, allowing my little gasp. Wait a minute, this wasn't meant to happen! He was meant to be the one losing control, while remained cool and collected, reducing Mr. World's Strongest Man here to a quivering bundle of sensations. I had to reassert myself! But it was very difficult when he was laying a hand on my thigh... and practically impossible as he let his thumb wander to my very evident arousal and stroke, very lightly.  
  
This was not fair!  
  
But I wasn't to be outdone. I pulled myself together. We'd been getting closer and closer together, so I didn't have to move far to put my lips next to his - close enough to kiss, but not doing; I felt him move to try to bring our lips together, but I moved as well, keeping the distance between us. I smiled at his eagerness. I hadn't lost my touch after all. After a few short moments of this teasing, I whispered, "Well then, why don't I show you just how silent I can be?"  
  
He shivered as he felt my words touch his lips; the sight gratified me. I smiled again, but then he pulled away, taking his hand with him. I didn't know whether to be pleased at that or not.  
  
"Why don't we go find those books?" he asked. I marvelled at the way he kept his face straight and his tone serious. I, meanwhile, smirked, as he led me towards the stairs. He was weakening, I could tell: I could soon have him begging. It wasn't that I was cruel; I always gave in and made sure my lovers got as much, if not more, pleasure from our encounter as I did: I just liked to have a little fun first, melting the tough, dominating types to putty in my hands. The best thing was, they always expected me to be meek and submissive - the braid fools 'em all - and, I must confess, reversing that expectation was one of my biggest turn-ons. That and sex in public places of course, so right now I was very, very happy indeed.  
  
So happy, in fact, that it took me a few minutes to register that we were going upstairs instead of down. We'd started on the fifth floor, and I'd expected us to go down to the fourth in accordance with the 'book-hunt' that I'd initiated. But no, here we were on the sixth floor.  
  
"What are we... " I began, but was quickly silenced by his mouth on mine. He had taken me by surprise, and I could do little else but surrender to his insistent kiss. Some sort of instinct took over, and I was unable to think, let alone break away from his soft lips and teasing tongue. I couldn't help but respond with equal passion. It was one hell of a kiss: smooth and hot and just wet enough; he tasted of salt, with a faint hint of dust and old book. I'd never considered this a particularly erotic combination before, but in that instant it was the sexiest flavour I had ever experienced.  
  
I heard myself "Mmm"-ing and felt him smile before he pulled away. He was beckoning me to follow him and I managed to summon the presence of mind to ask him what I was trying to before.  
  
"Where are we going?" Like I cared! After that kiss I was ready to have him on the floor right there, itchy carpet and all. "Toilets?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, they're working in there, taking the asbestos out of the ceiling." [6]  
  
I opened my mouth to point out that he hadn't answered my question, but he pulled me close to him and placed a finger against my lips, whispering right in my ear, "Silence, remember?"  
  
I shivered involuntarily. Damn. He wasn't meant to be having this effect on me! I tried to regain some composure as I followed him through some doors and into a small room on the left. It was perfect, I realised - mainly filled with those desks with little partitions at the sides, nice and light and airy, and the sort of room no-one ever goes in. We didn't bother to close the door.  
  
I caught sight of a sign on the wall as Heero gathered me into his arms again; between and into our heated kisses I mumbled "Legal practices room eh? I'm sure that this is a pretty illegal practice... "  
  
Still joined at the lips, we fumbled our way further into the room. I ran my arms over his upper arms, feeling my excitement grow even more as I felt the smooth muscle there. Strange, but I didn't feel the same desire to turn the tables on him as I usually did; if anything, he was melting me, making me want to give in and satisfy his every need, surrendering to his power, act weak and giddy like they expected me to.  
  
But as he pushed me back against the desk I felt the rebel in me return and I strengthened my resolve, nibbling at his lips, licking at the corners of his mouth, sucking gently on his top lip. At the same time I drew his body closer, one arm round his shoulders and the other round his waist. I felt him shudder slightly, and he automatically pressed his hips against mine: I smiled as I heard his sharp intake of breath - determined to stay silent.  
  
I took my arm from round his neck and brought it round to his chest again, slipping it under his tank top and sensuously stroking his body. I mirrored this motion with the hand I rested on his back: even as we continued to kiss I felt his breathing get more ragged, and as I began to rock my hips closely against his, his mouth left mine as he gasped, unable to coordinate any further. Aha, I had him! I smiled to myself and licked at his open mouth. I congratulated myself on reducing him to panting like he was, but I guess he must have taken advantage of my confidence, because the next thing I knew, I could feel his hands between us, undoing my jeans. I let him finish this task - the denim was getting more than a little constricting - but as he began to slide down my body I caught him firmly.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh," I whispered, shaking my head. "I don't want that. I want ... " I licked my lips, "all of you."  
  
I heard him stifle a moan as he stood up and stood back from me, looking into my face and taking the hem of his tank top in his hands. I was mesmerised as he stripped for me, watching him reveal the smooth curves of his muscular body... and everything... This time I was sure my tongue was hanging out. I licked my lips again hungrily as I looked at him; I had never wanted anyone or anything as much as I wanted him right now!  
  
I pulled him towards me again almost fiercely, taking his mouth with all the passion I felt. He gave in immediately, kissing me back fervently. Slyly I felt in my pockets for that tube of a certain necessary accessory I knew was there - lucky I went to the chemists' that morning, eh? - and in a few moments I was softly stroking his thigh with the thumb of my right hand.  
  
"Spread 'em, honey," I whispered in his ear, and again I heard him bite back a moan. He complied eagerly with my request, and I slipped my hand between his thighs, gently teasing the sensitive skin. He was trembling by this time, and the sight was so erotic I let my left hand wander to my own arousal, massaging very slowly. Now it was my turn to draw breath to stop myself from making a sound, as I pressed one finger inside him as gently as I could. I wasn't the only one having trouble keeping the silence rule though: I looked up from carefully adding another finger to see him biting his lip and trying his very best not to let me hear those incredibly sexy sounds he was making very quietly.  
  
But I heard alright, and they served their purpose well! I was more aroused than ever - ever before in my life, I think. He was rubbing his hips against me, trying to achieve some measure of relief for his no-doubt aching erection. But I wasn't quite finished playing yet: reluctantly I stopped attending to my own needs, as it were, and held his hips quite steady with my left hand. Oh yes, stronger than I look, I am, as they always find out. And they like it.  
  
He gasped again at the loss of friction, but to compensate in some way I slid in a third finger, stroking a little more roughly now, searching for his sweet spot... and finding it, judging from the way his eyes widened and he bit down on his lip harder than ever. I couldn't help the little grin that quirked my lips, even as I was fast losing control myself. But I didn't want him to draw blood from biting too hard, so after a few more caresses I removed my fingers and sat myself on the desk.  
  
It took him a few moments to regain his orientation, and I watched expectantly as his gaze fell on me... then downwards... then finally onto the tube I had reclaimed and was about to use. But again it seemed I hadn't won, as he snatched it out of my hand and squeezed some of the contents onto his hand. His mouth met mine again, in a kiss full of renewed heat and hunger. I melted again, wanting to whimper but controlling the urge. Again I found I didn't care about making him surrender: as he ran his lube-slick hand over my swollen erection, I just wanted him, needed him... Wanted to feel his strong body pressed up to mine, around me... I shuddered with desire and pulled him as close as I could.  
  
He understood, and straddled my lap, putting a knee on either side of the desk. Grasping my shoulders, he held me still as he slowly lowered himself onto me: I was going cross-eyed with the effort of not crying out at the pleasure he was making me feel. Besides the obvious ecstasy of his tightness and warmth, his grip on my shoulders was making me feel all... controlled. Strange how I was enjoying it so much I nearly came.  
  
When I was fully inside him he paused, and I was glad of the opportunity to regain control - but of myself this time. I didn't care about winning or losing any power games with him any more, and I realised why as I revelled in the glorious feeling of being inside him. I knew why I kept feeling like I didn't mind if he dominated me, possessed me; it was because he hadn't tried to. He hadn't seen me as a weak partner, hadn't expected me to easily and willingly submit to his strength; he saw me as his equal, and I liked that. I felt so natural with him!  
  
When he started to move I stopped thinking; lost the ability to think. Gods, he was heavenly; head thrown back, mouth open, he was the most perfect thing I'd ever seen and he felt like paradise. I wanted to scream! But he saw me trying to control my errant vocal cords and grinned, removing a hand from my shoulder and placing it over my mouth. I grinned back, under his hand, and ran my tongue lightly over his salty palm. Now again the tables were turned, as he squeezed his eyes shut and gasped. I mimicked his earlier actions, taking my hand from where it rested on his waist and putting it over his mouth briefly, before I decided on a better alternative. The quickest and easiest way to keep us both quiet, it seemed obvious, was to simply remove our hands - and replace them with our mouths. So I did, pulling his head to me and kissing him frantically, messily, gasping for breath between furious meetings of lips and tongues.  
  
It hadn't been long but I was already so close; he was just so good! But I didn't want him to have this victory: I wasn't ready to give this one up before him! So I put a hand between us and stroked firmly, following his rhythm; no more teasing, just an honest touch to bring him to orgasm. After only a few strokes I felt him tighten; at the same time I felt my own excitement blaze and consume me, and we climaxed together, mouths still joined to absorb our almost-repressed and at any rate incoherent sounds. I never would have guessed silence could have been so hot! The effort I could feel us both making to not make a sound intensified my orgasm to the point where I could barely breathe. I came for about five minutes! By the time I had returned to something resembling reality, Heero was panting and shaking in my arms, and I was registering, besides a warm wetness on my hand, a similar feeling on... my shirt? My neck?!  
  
"Must've been good," I murmured, whilst inwardly musing on the wisdom of wearing black then deciding to have sex without taking one's clothes off first.  
  
"It was," he whispered, his heart-rate slowing a little now. "Sorry about the shirt."  
  
"Don't worry about it," I said, putting a hand to my neck and licking it. "I'll wear it with pride, like I'm saying to the world 'I got off with the sexiest man in the library'!" Neat ambiguity there: he was the sexiest man in the library; but I also got off with him in the library. Clever me.  
  
He laughed quietly, still holding onto me. I enjoyed the feeling, still recovering from the intensity of the whole experience.  
  
"I have to say," I reflected, "that that was probably the best public sex I have ever had." He laughed again. "What, even better than those times in the cinema? On the bus? At Relena's dinner party?"  
  
I thought for a moment. "Well, they were all great times, but I think that one beat them all."  
  
After I said it, I suddenly realised what he'd said. I pulled back from his embrace and pointed a finger at him. "Ahhhh! You said it first! And you were doing so well too... " I kissed his nose.  
  
He looked at me blankly. Must have still been disoriented. Bless.  
  
"We agreed, remember? First to admit to knowing the other... "  
  
"... has to do what the other wants next time." He smirked. The sight was strangely exciting. "So what did you have in mind?"  
  
"I was going to show you when we got home."  
  
"Well, we could go now if you like. Nearly time to leave anyway."  
  
I grinned as he continued to smirk. "I don't know why you're smiling, baby." I ran a finger along his cheekbone. "You've been so good at keeping quiet, but you know what I'm gonna do when we get home?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm gonna really make you scream."  
  
~Owari~

**Author's Note:**

> [1] From "Video X-press" by Larry Duprechan, source: Flesh and the Word 2, edited by John Preston. Thanks and chocolate cake in spades for you, Lorena!  
> [2] Polari for "walk". If you wanna know what Polari is, ask me!  
> [3] Both genuine titles in Hudds Uni Library!  
> [4] Where I got hit by a falling book end!  
> [5] Dewey! Great fun... *mumbles*  
> [6] They were. Scary, huh?


End file.
